


Sugar and paint 蜜糖與油彩

by carolchang829, turquoise_tales



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Skinny!Steve, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales
Summary: “但是山姆！”史蒂夫抗議。 “他太辣了！又那麼貼心！我看見他幫史密斯老太太搬那些雜貨，星期二下雨了，他帶了一隻濕答答的流浪小貓，我看到他在窗口照顧牠，而 - ““史蒂夫！”山姆驚恐地說。 “那真是令人毛骨悚然，老兄。接下來別告訴我你跟著他上班！““呃......”史蒂夫看起來很羞愧，用另一隻手揉揉著他的脖子，緊張地拉扯他的T卹邊緣。----------------史蒂夫對他的新鄰居有不良的痴迷。





	1. 細節決定勝負

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar and paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868191) by [turquoise_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_tales/pseuds/turquoise_tales). 



> 本文是長髮詹配豆芽史蒂夫。  
> 感謝Random_uniqueorn讓我翻譯這麼可愛的一篇鄰居雙向愛戀文。  
> 全文11章，我會盡快翻完，沒有Beta，如果有抓到別字或錯譯，請告訴我！同時也請大家多多鼓勵啊！

 

史蒂夫第一次注意到他的新鄰居，是在一個像狗屎一樣糟糕的早晨，他的頭髮向四面八方支愣豎起，眼角因睡眠不足而下垂，穿著一條荒謬可笑的彩色恐龍圖案短褲。與史蒂夫的一團糟相反，巴基穿著紅格子襯衫，黑色緊身牛仔褲和短靴的造型看起來無可挑剔。他長長的棕色頭髮捲成一個迷人的男子包頭。史蒂夫立刻決定，他的鄰居是他24年的生命中遇過最辣的生物，就在那一刻，史蒂夫陷入他一生中最強烈的迷戀，強烈到他的好室友山姆時不時就要拿這個取笑他。

在接下來的那一週裡，史蒂夫對他新鄰居的痴迷程度上升到一個新的層次。他注意到他性感的鄰居每天上午大約六點出門，下午四點左右回來，星期天休息。星期天早上，史蒂夫興奮地發現鄰居先生正在整理花園 - 全身上下只穿著一條短褲，露出精壯的上身 - 那導致史蒂夫把他5呎4吋長的畫架折疊在窗台上，不斷窺看鄰居的花園，在被察覺之前，山姆就受不了地把他拖走，而史蒂夫完全止不住口水。

“但是山姆！”史蒂夫抗議。 “他太辣了！又那麼貼心！我看見他幫史密斯老太太搬那些雜貨，星期二下雨了，他帶回一隻濕答答的流浪小貓，我看到他在窗口照顧牠，而 -”

“史蒂夫！”山姆驚恐地說。 “拜託！老兄，你真是夠了，接下來別告訴我你跟蹤他上班！“

“呃......”史蒂夫看起來很羞愧，舉起手揉著他的後頸，緊張地拉扯他的T卹邊緣。

“史蒂夫！告訴我你沒有！”

“不是故意的，我發誓！”史蒂夫急忙辯解。 “有一天早上我得去畫廊，我看到他在我前面轉進一條街...所以...我只是...在後面跟了一下下？”

山姆決定這就是他的極限了。 “去和他說話好唄，夥計，就...給他一個“歡迎來到新社區”的餡餅或之類的。真是，耶穌基督啊！振作起來行不？！” 接著好奇心打敗了一切， “所以他在哪里工作？”

史蒂夫的臉亮了起來。 “我看見他進了彩虹孩子園！你覺得他是不是幼兒園老師？那不是很可愛嗎？”

山姆嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。

\-------------------------------------------------- -

史蒂夫是一位頗有名氣的藝術家，至少他的化名是。他在僅僅十六歲時就因為他的天賦被一所著名的藝術大學錄取。他不喜歡私生活被打擾，所以他取了藝名 - 美利堅 - 另一個山姆不放過取笑他的事。

“美利堅！史蒂夫？認真的？” 當史蒂夫向山姆坦承自己的職業時，黑小伙笑得屁股都開花了。史蒂夫不得不拿出最嚴正的態度制止這位新出爐的好基友。六年後，他們一塊擁有一間大小適中，溫馨舒適的屋子。

山姆是當地一所大學的精神醫學科學生，史蒂夫則是把時間都花在為他的畫廊或高價的委託創作最棒的藝術品。總之，史蒂夫幾乎是日以繼夜地沉浸在作畫之中，但自從那位性感先生搬到他們隔壁後，他把所有的時間都花在觀察隔壁那位深色頭髮的火辣傢伙身上（山姆堅稱他的行為“鬼鬼祟祟”）。一個星期後畫廊即將舉行畫展，史蒂夫通常會提早兩週完成他的工作，但現在他至少還有有三件作品未完成，其中一件甚至還沒打上草稿。

一反常態，史蒂夫把時間都耗在思考他比較喜歡鄰居先生穿格子襯衫還是黑色皮夾克，（答案是黑色皮夾克勝出！那壞男孩的氣質簡直啦！山姆都不想再聽史蒂夫的尖叫了）。

在鄰居搬進新居兩週後的一個特別溫暖的星期五傍晚，史蒂夫從他坐在窗邊的位置發出響亮的吱吱聲 - 他坐在那個位置上一邊試圖完成他的畫作，一邊透過對面敞開的窗戶追蹤鄰居的動向。

“山姆！山姆！山姆！“ 他壓低聲音，丟下畫筆，顏料濺了他一身。 “紅色警報！紅色警報！”

“幹嘛啦？史蒂夫！” 山姆疲憊的回應來自房子某處。這是一整個星期中最不適合忍受史蒂夫走火入魔的迷戀的時候。

“他正在走過來！哦！走過來了！往我們家！靠！就要走到了！“史蒂夫音調中的驚恐足以讓山姆衝進客廳，擔心史蒂夫會哮喘發作或是發生什麼別的事。

就在山姆進入客廳那一刻，門鈴響了，確定史蒂夫沒有大礙，他開始打開前門，直接忽視史蒂夫驚慌失措的臉龐。在他聽到史蒂夫發出被勒住喉嚨般的 “不！”時，已經太晚了，門打開了，穿著黑色T恤、微微汗濕、臉上帶著大大微笑的鄰居出現在他們眼前。

“哈囉！你好！我們之前沒見過。我搬進了你們隔壁那間房子。我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基，“ 鄰居先生的聲音像是柔滑的蜂蜜，溫暖、低沉、帶著些微沙啞的性感。史蒂夫忙著暈迷在這嗓音中，沒有注意到山姆邪惡的笑容。

“嗨！我是山姆.威爾森。那是我的室友，史蒂夫·羅傑斯。有什麼能為你效勞的？”

當他聽到自己的名字時，史蒂夫從遐想中驚醒，偷偷摸摸地用手背擦了擦嘴角，湮滅任何流口水的證據 - 如果有的話。但是，他覺得他被扼住了呼吸，因為那位性感的鄰居 - 他的意思是，巴基 - 正帶著如同陽光般閃耀的微笑看著他。史蒂夫忍不住揪住自己，好奇他是否能正大光明的為他面前完美的造物作畫。

“嗨，” 在紅暈飛上臉頰之前，他清了清喉嚨擠出一聲招呼，但音調卻比平常高了八度。

“嗨，” 巴基回答。 “我想知道你們有沒有砂糖可以借我一點。我正在做餅乾，我大概估錯了我需要的量。” 巴基看起來有點尷尬。

“當然！” 山姆臉上綻開的笑容大到幾乎拉傷臉頰。他兩手抓住史蒂夫的肩頭，把小個子拉到身前，然後一把推出前門 - 史蒂夫還一頭亂髮，身上只穿著印滿小彩虹的汗衫與同款四角內褲。

“這傢伙可是要多甜有多甜！” 山姆在關上門、仔細扣好門鎖之前追加了一句。

雙手合十，山姆心滿意足地嘆息出聲，然後回到自己的房間，“終於，我們可以好好地、平和、安靜的溫書啦！”

 

TBC.


	2. 頭腦風暴降臨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "呃......” 史蒂夫緊張地扯出一個微笑。 “山姆...山姆他有時候就是喜歡開玩笑，對...對吧？山姆？” 史蒂夫仍然面對巴基，將手伸到背後摸到門把，同時尷尬地發現自己進退維谷。史蒂夫一邊死命轉動門把，一邊在心裡把山姆罵了個狗血淋頭，上帝救救他！ “山姆！把門打開！“

史蒂夫腦袋一片空白，當他不得不與巴基面面相覷，心中的慌亂更是上升到即將爆表的水平。

“呃......” 史蒂夫緊張地扯出一個微笑。 “山姆...山姆他有時候就是喜歡開玩笑，對...對吧？山姆？” 史蒂夫仍然面對巴基，將手伸到背後摸到門把，同時尷尬地發現自己進退維谷。史蒂夫一邊死命轉動門把，一邊在心裡把山姆罵了個狗血淋頭，上帝救救他！ “山姆！把門打開！”

當史蒂夫帶著瀕臨抓狂的表情轉向他，巴基完全忍俊不住，原來一本正經的禮貌微笑瞬間破功噴笑出聲。巴基不得不承認，他鄰居那對無辜的嬰兒藍眼睛對他的吸引力絕對是毀滅性的，而那可愛到不行的滑稽動作對巴基壓抑對他日益增長的興趣更是沒有任何幫助。

“他是怎麼說來著...呃...蜜糖？想一起去雜貨店買些跟你的暱稱一樣的玩意兒嗎？照我看你的好室友不打算讓你進門囉！”巴基揚起眉毛，唇邊勾起一抹壞笑。

 

這一刻史蒂夫完全能肯定兩件事：他絕對是陷下去了，深陷到坑底的那種，還有就是，他願意做任何事，只要能再次聽到巴基叫他“蜜糖” - 或“寶貝”、“親愛的”也行啊！當他意識到他正張口結舌地瞪著巴基（天知道他有多不希望巴基認為他是個蠢貨）時，史蒂夫立刻回嘴。

“是史蒂夫”。看在老天的份上快停止，史蒂文！他簡直想把舌頭吞進肚子，對方肯定會認為你就是個笨蛋。但是巴基的笑容只是變得更大了。

“不管你說什麼都好，史蒂薇，”巴基回應，揚手往自己房子的方向揮了揮。 “來吧，你可以借一件襯衫去穿。”

史蒂夫還在消化“史蒂薇”這個暱稱，並忙著將它放在“我想從巴基口中再次聽到”的第一名，所以他完全沒跟上巴基後面說的那句話。 “啥？”他說，看起來十足迷惘。

史蒂夫會是這個星球最美麗可愛的生物，巴基決定。此外，他渴望史蒂夫能成為他的 - 如果這小東西繼續這樣萌萌地搖頭晃腦，就像這樣。他看了看史蒂夫噴濺著油彩墨漬的內衣和繽紛的四角短褲竊笑著提醒， “除非你想就穿這樣去商店。”

深切的羞愧讓史蒂夫瞬間變成紅蝦，哦哦！這是他第二喜歡的顏色，巴基想著，就排在史蒂夫眼中的蔚藍之後。 

“來吧，”他說，抓住史蒂夫細瘦的手腕，拉著他走回他的房子。巴基深呼吸，努力裝作漫不經心，儘管他的心臟因此激動不已地在胸腔大力砰砰作響，當他聽到史蒂夫豐滿的雙唇因為突然被抓住手腕而溢出一聲驚喘，巴基的覺得整個胸口都沸騰了。（沒錯，巴基注意到那對唇瓣，確定自己想要去親吻或將它含入口中...真是夠了！巴恩斯，快停止那些邪念，免得等下出現什麼令人尷尬的反應！）

另一方面，史蒂夫對這段從他家到巴基家之間短暫的步行完全沒有記憶，他忙著死盯巴基大手握住他手腕的地方，確信他的整隻手臂就要燒起來。另一隻手則沈浸在猛掐大腿的任務中，試圖搞清楚他是不是在做夢（Sam絕對不會贊成）。所以，等他抬起頭，他發現自己站在一個客廳的中間，裝飾著深紅色和豐富的米色 - 他的藝術家大腦自動注意到 - 而巴基正在放開他的手腕，一邊講話一邊走進客廳後面的走廊。

當巴基消失在走廊盡頭，“....在這等一下，”史蒂夫終於抓住了這句話的最後一句。嗯...在這裡等，他可以做到這一點。快呼吸，他告訴自己。

在接下來的十分鐘內，史蒂夫發現自己穿著一件超大的黑色T卹（聞起來像巴基，完全混亂了他的大腦）和一件過大的休閒褲，這條褲子要掉不掉地掛在他的屁股上，他的手指與巴基的手指纏在一起 - 大個子正在把他拉向右邊的走道。他的大腦無法處理過多的訊息直接當機。媽的，他胃裡的蝴蝶因為感覺超載都要從嘴裡飛出來了。

巴基充滿魅力的笑聲穿過他大腦中的迷霧。 “papilio stomachus是什麼？” 巴基問。

他發現史蒂夫愣頭愣腦的模樣令人難以置信的感到愉快和可愛。當他們走進商店時牽著金髮小個子的手是一個衝動的決定，他有點擔心他會不會一下衝過頭，但當史蒂夫喉嚨擠出一個窒息般的聲音時，巴基衷心感謝老天 - 因為這傢伙的手感簡直太棒，他們的手指像是為對方量身訂做似的交纏在一起。

“呃...那是拉丁文，就是英語的蝴蝶 - 牠們飛翔當你...，” 墜入愛河...咳！他差點就把這個詞說出口，他清清喉嚨，支吾了一下。 “這是書上看來的。” 他設法擠出回答，為自己的機智點讚。

巴基看起來困惑了一秒鐘，然後聳了聳肩，走到收銀台。 “無論你說什麼都好，蜜糖，”他向史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

 

在回去的路上，史蒂夫得知巴基25歲，確實是彩虹孩子園的老師，他有三個姐妹。他發現他們成長的老家只隔了幾個街區，而巴基對他從來沒遇過史蒂夫表示驚訝。

“我那時比現在更瘦小，你大概只會看到我的頭頂。“史蒂夫說，試圖輕鬆地閒聊。

“我想我會注意到一個像你這麼漂亮的傢伙噠。”巴基回答，史蒂夫想知道他身上的紅霞是否有消退的一天。

“所以你是做什麼的？”

“呃 - 我畫畫。”

“哦！我們看過你的作品嗎？”

“呃，也不盡然，”史蒂夫說。當然啦！只要對藝術有輕微喜好的人都會聽說過美利堅，但史蒂夫還沒有準備好要透露這個訊息。

“我很想看看你的工作，”巴基說，當他們站在他們住的那條街的轉角。 “你想進來吃點餅乾嗎？很快就烤好了，我發誓。”

把自己放在巴基的房子裡？與巴基單獨相處？史蒂夫慌神了， “呃...我有一些工作得趕快完成。”他脫口而出。

巴基露出近乎失望的表情，他放開了史蒂夫的手，重新掛上一抹客氣的微笑。 “當然。”

該死的該死的 - 史蒂夫在腦海中捶打自己。 “明天可以嗎？”他不確定地問。

這次巴基綻開的笑容是真心實意地了。 “當然。下午5點？“

“好耶！這是個約會！“史蒂夫熱切地點了點頭，然後說溜嘴。尷尬立刻讓他的臉變成深紅色（巴基忍不住猜想他是不是那種會全身潮紅的體質，並立即向上帝祈禱，金髮小子必須是那種會全身潮紅的類型。）

史蒂夫喃喃，“我的意思是...我很抱歉呃我是說...”

“這是一個約會，”巴基打斷他，他的笑容擴大了。 “明天見啦！蜜糖”。

“是史蒂夫啦！”史蒂夫嘟嚷 -他不想討厭這個暱稱（事實上他愛死了。）但是巴基已經轉過身往家裡去了。

史蒂夫站在那對自己傻笑了一會，然後才轉向他的房子，就看到山姆站在那裡，靠在敞開的門上。他皺皺眉頭，大步走過去推開山姆，直接跳上沙發，臉朝下埋進靠墊。

“我從窺視孔發現一隻令人驚訝的紅龍蝦，”薩姆用歌唱般的語調嘲笑。

“再不閉上嘴我就讓你血濺當場，”史蒂夫從靠墊裡嘟嚷，同時謹慎地把鼻子埋進T卹裡，這樣他就可以聞到每一分屬於巴基的醉人氣息。

山姆吃吃地笑了起來 “至少你運氣不錯 - 我的意思是，你全身都穿著他的衣服囉！” 他取笑著然後關上前門。

“什麼！山姆，不！我們剛剛只是去雜貨店！“史蒂夫抬起頭來瞪著他最好的朋友。

山姆驚訝地看著他，拼命試圖忍住自己的笑聲。 “在公眾場合搞，史蒂夫？我不知道你現在這麼開放！“

史蒂夫往山姆臉上扔了一個墊子。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者語：  
> 這兩章快笑死我，山姆真是太壞了，史蒂夫的心理活動萌死人，然後...巴基同學你的腦內劇場也很活躍啊！都在想些限制級的哦！


	3. 美麗的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次約會喔喔

 

第二天下午4點58分，史蒂夫穿著黑色襯衫和黑色緊身牛仔褲（絕對是山姆的錯誤），緊張不安地站在巴基家門口，一隻手上捧著一個有點燒焦的蘋果派，另一隻手準備敲門。在過去的5分鐘內，他一直站在同一位置，試圖聚起足夠的勇氣來敲門。

他會不會穿的太正式？蘋果派有點燒焦沒關係嗎？當巴基說這是一個約會的時候他真的是那個意思嗎？哦！上帝啊！萬一巴基只是禮貌性的同意那怎麼辦？也許他應該回去...

在他完成胡思亂想之前，巴基就把門打開了，穿著緊身牛仔褲和一件讓他那身引人犯罪的肌肉曲線畢露的T卹，史蒂夫的眼睛立刻看直了。巧克力餅乾的溫暖香氣瀰漫在史蒂夫周圍的空氣中。史蒂夫的眼睛因為那迷人的嗓音睜大了，他抬起頭看著巴基對他露出狡黠地微笑。

“我厭倦了等你敲門，”巴基說，史蒂夫的臉立刻變成深紅色。 巴基再次好奇那紅霞可以往下蔓延到哪裡。 “你看起來很美。”

“你-你厭---”史蒂夫結巴了，他頓了頓然後清清喉嚨重新開口。 “你看起來很辣--帥氣，我的意思是，帥氣。”我的老天！他有停止讓自己陷入尷尬的一天嗎？

“辣嗎？”巴基的笑容在他傾身靠近金髮碧眼的傢伙時擴大了。

“我做了蘋果派！”史蒂夫匆匆忙忙地把盤子舉到巴基面前。 “有點燒焦，不好意思。”

在盤子打到他的臉之前，巴基趕緊接了過去，他露出一口白牙。 “謝啦！蜜糖！你打算進門呢？還是我們就在門口約會？”

“沒錯，約會！”史蒂夫尖聲回應，在巴基側身讓道時趕緊進門。

“是的，我做了棉花糖熱巧克力喲～”巴基回答，他帶著小個子走向客廳。 “坐這兒，我去拿東西。”他把手放在史蒂夫的肩上，輕輕把他推到沙發上。史蒂夫順從地坐下，沈浸在巴基溫暖的雙手碰觸他肩膀的感覺。

“哦！好的，”他說，巴基在離開前又對他笑了一下。鑑於現在手上沒有東西能抓，史蒂夫絞著手指努力擺脫緊張感，他把注意力放在打量房間四周，試著看清楚上次錯過的細節。出乎意料，他驚訝的看到自己的作品出現在一面充滿不同主題畫作的牆壁上，這些藝術品毫無違和感地融合在一起，就像一瞬間暫停的宇宙大爆炸一樣。那效果令史蒂夫讚嘆，為那面牆感到著迷。當某種毛絨絨的東西捲著他的腳裸，史蒂夫驚喘著跳了起來，那東西發出響亮的喵喵聲。

“哦，嗨！”史蒂夫彎下身去搔了搔那隻巴基帶回家的流浪貓。看來，巴基已經決定留下牠。貓咪跳上他的大腿，在史蒂夫撫弄牠的下巴時發出滿足的咕嚕聲。

“你知道，公爵夫人並不總是那麼友好。看起來她真的很喜歡你。”

巴基回來了，帶著兩只杯子和兩個裝滿餅乾的小碟子，小碟子們放在托盤裡。他將托盤放在沙發前的茶几上，然後坐到史蒂夫旁邊。當巴基不在時消散的紅暈又再次浮上臉頰，但當他們的膝蓋碰在一起時，史蒂夫沒有挪開。 巴基將飲料遞給他，然後幫自己拿一杯。

史蒂夫啜了一口熱可可，然後因為那美好的滋味溢出一聲柔軟的呻吟。他很快地清了清喉嚨，希望巴基沒有聽到那尷尬的聲音，他將腦海中第一個念頭提出，“所以，*貓兒歷險記裡面的公爵夫人？”

但是巴基注意到了，他注意到史蒂夫半瞇的雙眼，紅唇微啟時洩出的聲音，舌尖靈活地舔舐下唇殘留的可可漬又收回去的樣子。若不是史蒂夫表現的那麼尷尬，巴基幾乎要以為他正在試圖勾引他了。當然，如果他真的是，巴基也不會抱怨 - 那聲低吟引起一陣充滿邪念的電流穿過他的身軀。

“呃，是啊！貓兒歷險記，“巴克說著抬頭看進史蒂夫的雙眼，但他的注意力很快移到金髮小人兒紅潤的嘴唇 - 當史蒂夫發現巴基的凝視，他緊張的咬了咬下唇。隨即不自在地清了清喉嚨，因為他意識到咬唇是個錯誤的暗示，除非他想要褐髮男子親吻他（上帝啊！天知道他真的很想，想得要命。），然後移開視線。

“呃...這可可真的很好喝。“他低聲說，有點擔心打斷了突然籠罩在他們之間那無形的張力。

“謝謝。”巴基的嗓音帶著些許的不穩定。

“所以，”史蒂夫突然說，試圖忽視那股緊張感。 “你喜歡美利堅的作品嗎？

“哦，是的，”巴基對他們之間話題的轉移感到半是遺憾半鬆了口氣，但他還是接口道。 “當我有餘錢的時候我會買些藝術品。那是我的藝術牆。你知道美利堅，對吧？”

史蒂夫被他剛剛喝的那一口熱可可嗆到，開始劇烈咳嗽，巴基幫忙拍了拍他的背。史蒂夫專注地深呼吸，祈禱他的哮喘不要像公爵夫人跳到巴基的膝蓋上那樣突然發作。

“我沒事，”史蒂夫在呼吸之間說了一句話。 “你怎麼會那麼說？”

“我只是想，因為你也在這一行，你有可能遇見過他們或什麼的。我真的很喜歡他們的作品，不過我聽說沒人真正知道他們的身份。你確定你還好嗎？”

“還好，嗯，不好意思，不 - 我沒有見過他 - 我是說 - 他們。“史蒂夫磕磕絆絆地掩飾他的謊言。

“他？”

“那是傳言。”史蒂夫緊張地說。

巴基帶著疑問的目光從史蒂夫轉到了牆上。 “是的，我可以想見美利堅是一個傢伙。”

“真的？”

“沒錯，從他畫的東西大概可以看得出來。”

改變話題，史蒂夫對自己尖叫，快點！ “嗯...再過五天他的畫廊要舉辦畫展，你想去嗎？”史蒂夫聽到自己問。什麼？！史蒂夫的大腦對他的嘴巴尖叫 - 我沒命令你這樣說！

“那要門票才能進去。”巴基回答，但他聲音中的期待很明顯。

“我可以弄到幾張。”不，不，不！你正在失去抽身的機會！

“真噠？那我很樂意！“巴基漂亮的大眼亮起星星。“他的畫作在某段艱難的時刻幫了我。”

太好了，那個表情是值得的。史蒂夫跟腦內理性的部分爭辯。

“什麼？”史蒂夫問道。等他終於聽懂巴基剛剛說的。

“美利堅，他的作品裡有些東西，讓你能感覺自己並不孤單。”

“啥？你傻了？”史蒂夫脫口而出，有點害怕談話的方向。

巴基向他轉過身來，眼中閃著邪惡的光芒。 “是嗎？你在嘲笑我，羅傑斯？”他臉上又掛上那種臭屁的笑容，抹去了之前迷惘失落的表情。他從膝頭上抓起公爵夫人，把她放下，轉向史蒂夫，手指捲成爪狀。

“呃...我沒有？”史蒂夫傾盡全力，但是巴基狠狠的把他釘在沙發上，手指在他胸下肋骨上搔癢，史蒂夫全身扭動，笑得不可遏抑，試圖把深色頭髮的傢伙從他身上拉開來。

“好的！好的！快停！我很抱歉，“史蒂夫尖叫，上氣不接下氣。 “我投降！”

巴基停下動作，但沒有移開，他突然意識到他們的姿勢是如此曖昧 - 他整個人從胸部到骻部都壓在史蒂夫身上，後者的臉龐因為用力大笑變得紅潤，他正一邊喘氣一邊露出微笑。巴基能從他的吐息中聞到熱巧克力的芬芳，而他現在萬分想品嚐它。從史蒂夫的嘴唇向上看進那雙藍眼，他看到類似慾望的東西在其中閃現。

史蒂夫當場自燃，與巴基緊密接觸的皮膚爆出雞皮疙答。那一刻他想抬起頭來消滅他們嘴唇之間那幾英寸的距離，但他突然從那瞬間的迷惘中清醒過來。

“嗯，你想散個步嗎？”史蒂夫小聲說，屏氣凝神。

  
\--------------------  
*原文"Duchess from Aristocats"，The Aristocats是迪士尼在1970年上映的一部以貓咪為主角的動畫片，中文譯名"貓兒歷險記"，Duchess公爵夫人就是裡面的主角-一隻白色的漂亮母貓。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三、四章翻的匆忙，感謝mingmingmie幫我捉蟲～Love you!


	4. 人小志氣高

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算是小身板也要主持正義！

****這一次，在他們散步去公園時，史蒂夫主動把手放進巴基的大手中，他們空著的手裡拿著餅乾，一切感覺是那麼自然。餅乾們發現它們以各種方式塞進了史蒂夫的嘴裡。

“嗯...這太好吃嚕...”史蒂夫嘟唸，嘴裡還滿滿的餅乾。

“我很高興你喜歡。”巴基拉住史蒂夫，轉過身去擦拭史蒂夫嘴邊的碎屑，那讓後者不好意思地紅了臉。 “搞定！”巴基溫柔地說，傻笑著拉著史蒂夫。

當他們抵達公園，史蒂夫試圖放開巴基的手，因為他不確定這樣出現在人群面前是否適當，但巴基緊緊勾著金髮人兒的手指，轉過頭來給了他一個困惑的表情。史蒂夫只是搖搖頭，輕輕微笑，安撫地捏捏巴基的手。

他們像小孩子那樣無所不談，一圈一圈地沿著公園漫步。走到第二圈時，史蒂夫發現了一個可麗餅餐車，立即後悔沒帶錢包出門。畢竟，他以為他們只是在巴基的房子裡約會。 當史蒂夫第六次看向可麗餅餐車並露出那無辜小狗狗眼時，巴基放棄了，嘆口氣，停在餐車前。

“你知道，你只需要問一下，”巴基說，史蒂夫的頭從餐車轉向他，他的小狗狗眼中滿是疑惑。 “你正在用那種小狗狗眼看著可麗餅餐車，”巴基解釋，金髮碧眼的小傢伙立刻臉紅。

“什麼？”史蒂夫嘟嚷著想呼攏過去，但是巴基只是翻了個白眼，放下史蒂夫的手走向餐車。餐車只提供兩種口味，褐髮男人認為他可以各買一種，他們可以分享。排隊的隊伍有點長，都是吵的要命的孩童跟眼睛長在頭上的青少年，等他一手拿著巧克力可麗餅，一手拿著水果可麗餅，回到他離開史蒂夫的地方時，後者消失了。

巴基的第一個想法是他在約會到一半時被甩了。在失望和悲傷的情緒壓倒他之前，他抬眼搜尋周圍，期望史蒂夫只是不想呆站在這裡，而是跑去坐在某個陰涼處。當他如願看到史蒂夫時感到一股如釋重負，但很快就被高漲的擔心和憤怒情緒取代 - 史蒂夫面對著兩個比他高壯很多的傢伙擺出可笑的戰鬥姿勢，而他的嘴唇正在流血。這場戰鬥發生一些樹叢後，沒有人會注意到，除非他們特意去看那個區域，或曾經待過軍隊或有像他曾經的經歷（他因為那個想法畏縮了一下，試圖甩開不必要的記憶）。

在憤怒的驅使下，巴基的雙腿把他帶到現場，在他意識到他在做什麼之前，那兩個傢伙已經躺在地上 - 一個失去意識，另一個正抓著自己的膝蓋滾在地上痛苦呻吟。他模糊地聽到一個喘氣聲，那聽起來太女性化，不像是史蒂夫，但他並沒有費心去查看 - 他的首要任務是看看史蒂夫是否還好 - 感謝上帝，他是的，小傢伙有點顛簸地站起來，嘴巴稍微張開，帶著崇拜的神情盯著巴基，崇拜？那個笨蛋為什麼用那種眼神看著他？恐懼在哪裡？他在不到15秒鐘的時間裡就放倒了兩個男人！如果他的手是自由的，那麼巴基會掐住史蒂夫纖瘦的肩膀搖晃他，直到那顆腦袋長出一點常識，但不幸的是，他的手還舉著完好如初的可麗餅（除了有些巧克力醬沿著他的手腕流下來），所以他橫眉直豎地看向史蒂夫咆哮出聲，“操他媽的你以為你在幹嘛！？”

史蒂夫的崇拜變成了憤慨。 “當她說不的時候他們還不停手，”史蒂夫對著巴基背後的某事物說。此時巴基才注意到有個女孩站在一旁。當她看到他的視線，她給了他一個緊張的微笑，恐懼明顯浮現在她的眼中。很好，至少這個女孩有點自覺，上帝為何跳過小笨蛋？女孩緊張向他們道謝並揮了揮手，她轉過腳跟，用最快的速度離開現場。巴基轉身面對史蒂夫。

“現在是怎樣？你是一個自稱的超級英雄？”

“當有人需要幫助時，我不會躲在一邊什麼都不做！”

“你可以求援！”

“沒有時間！”史蒂夫喊回去，他的小身板充滿了正義的憤怒。

“操他媽的你不準再這樣做！”巴基暫停一會後嘶聲說。

“輪不到你來告訴我該怎麼辦。”

巴基噴出一口無聲的咆哮，將水果可麗餅塞到史蒂夫的手裡（小個子一定想要巧克力口味的，但在這些狗屁事之後，巴基發誓他會分享才有鬼）。 “我們走吧，”他哼了一聲，臉上仍然深深的皺著眉頭，但是他還是握著史蒂夫的手。當巴基在一週之前想到自己的未來時，他完全沒預料到自己會英年早逝 - 被一個浸濕後還不到90磅，渾身充滿正義感、身上綴滿油彩的甜蜜傢伙給氣死 - 但現在絕對有那個可能性。

他們沈默的走回公園入口處。主要是因為巴基還在生氣（他不想打架，他不喜歡戰鬥，但是他媽的小混蛋使他的保護性和佔有慾前所未有的升到最高點），史蒂夫仍然用那種戰鬥後崇拜的眼神凝視他，在看過他能幹些什麼之後，為什麼他還能那樣發春般的看著巴基？巴基試著深呼吸平靜思緒，當他們走到出口時，史蒂夫小聲的問：“巴基？”

“嗯哼？”此時巴基已經把大部分的怒氣都消化的差不多了。

“你還好嗎？我是說 - ”史蒂夫說。

巴基僵住了，他的步履有些蹣跚，但他沒有停止前進。 “我曾經待過軍隊。”

突然間，史蒂夫想起巴基左肩醜陋的疤痕，他曾在那個星期天瞥了一眼，在山姆把他拖走之前。那是 -

“我不想談論它，”巴基坦率地打斷了史蒂夫的想法。

史蒂夫點了點頭。 “我很抱歉讓你擔心了。”

“你最好是，”巴基回答，但他的聲音裡已經不帶火氣。

史蒂夫柔軟地笑了笑。 “我可以咬一口嗎？”他向巴基手中吃了一半的巧克力可麗餅點了下頭。

巴基瞪了他一眼然後無奈地對那雙無辜小狗狗眼睛嘆息。 “操他媽的那對眼睛，”他喃喃。拒絕放開史蒂夫的手，他伸出可麗餅，讓史蒂夫咬了一口。

“你賭咒太多了，”史蒂夫吞嚥後說。

“是嗎？你打起架來像小鬼。“

史蒂夫轉過頭來怒瞪深色頭髮的男人，當他看到後者微笑的臉龐，他的目光變得和緩。

“在我工作的地方附近有一個健身房。你應該跟我一起去，我可以教你如何打架，“巴基繼續說。 “上帝知道，你需要好好學學。”

史蒂夫因為最後一句話假裝生氣地撞了撞巴基的肩膀。 “是嗎？”

“絕對是。”

他們在舒適的靜默氛圍中走完剩下的路程。巴基堅持把史蒂夫送到門口，當他們站在那裡時，他說：“你知道，我認為我應該得到一個吻，有鑒於我在那拯救了你。”通常，從別人那裡聽到這句話多半帶著一些輕視，但巴基只是在挑逗他，那讓他感到溫暖，這是以往史蒂夫不曾經歷過的。

“你...現在嗎？”他愣愣地問，隨即抬頭熱切地凝視巴基。紅潮火力全開漫上臉頰，他突然感到害羞。

“是的，”巴基用近乎窒息的聲音低聲說，輕輕地用他的手掌扶著史蒂夫纖巧的下巴。 “我可以？”

“可...可以...”史蒂夫低聲回應，呼吸急促，這一整天的事情加起來已經讓他飄飄欲仙。

當巴基的嘴唇與史蒂夫的嘴唇相遇，金髮小子唯一的想法是，他錯了，他愚蠢地不相信羅曼史小說中描述這個時刻會如同煙火綻放，就在此時此刻，史蒂夫發誓有最大量的煙花正在施放，星球都連成一直線，所有事情都對了。（譯者語：有沒有這麼誇張）

他把手插進巴基的頭髮，手指穿過柔軟的髮絲，本能地纏住它 - 當巴基用牙齒輕咬他的下唇並吸吮。哦！老天啊！他希望時光停住在這一刻。但是那一刻已經過去，巴基正在挪開，用他的額頭抵著史蒂夫的，他們的眼睛仍然是閉著的。

“好的，”巴基恢復呼吸。他有一瞬間的呼吸困難，他的手從史蒂夫的臉移到他的脖子後面。

“好的，”史蒂夫回應，感覺他的胸部迅速膨脹，努力將空氣吸入被忽視的肺部。

但是每一個完美的時刻有結束的時候，而這個時刻就結束在山姆從窗口對他們大喊時，這傢伙還吹了一聲響亮的口哨，“又不是在演 *"生命中的美好缺憾"！去開個房間！“

“操你的蠢腦袋”，史蒂夫咆哮著，巴基在史蒂夫離開時笑了起來。

“注意語言，蜜糖，”巴基咯咯發笑，史蒂夫翻了個白眼。 “對了，我沒有你的電話號碼。”

“在這裡，”史蒂夫說著摸索他的手機，把它交給了巴基。巴基拿起手機輸入自己的號碼然後發了個簡訊。

“晚點發簡訊給你？”把手機交回給史蒂夫時他問，史蒂夫點點頭，促使巴基在轉向自己的房子前快速的在那對唇瓣再吻了一下。他聽到史蒂夫打開門，大聲怒吼“山姆！”，在大門砰然關閉之前，夾帶著怒氣的腳步聲衝進房子深處。

他咧嘴笑著摸摸著仍感到刺痛的唇瓣。迫不及待想打電話給娜塔莎了。

  
TBC.

\------------

*原文"The Fault in Our Stars"-2014上映的一部浪漫電影。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打滾～本來以為兩個人要吵起來了，沒想到巴基哥哥你根本被豆芽吃死死嘛！狗狗眼攻勢無人能敵？  
> 恭喜兩位吻上了！煙火！哈！


	5. 吾心向汝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩隻開始打得火熱～XD

嘿，巴基  
         閱讀：3:45 pm

嘿，蜜糖：）  
你很想念我，所以等不及我回家了？  
         閱讀：3:47 pm

混蛋。  
嗯，其實我在彩虹孩子園外面？  
         閱讀：3:47 pm

 

史蒂夫站在彩虹孩子園前門，混在等著接孩子下課的父母中。他的雙手由於緊張而出汗，一半是因為人們的視線引起的，人們試圖弄清楚他是否屬於這群人。實際上，他發現自己在巴基的工作場所時已經來不及了，現在他不確定這是個好主意。他想轉過身離開前，下課鈴響了，孩子們從建築物飛奔而出，一些想要保持秩序的大人跟在後面。他在人群中發現了巴基，領著一群令人驚訝的秩序井然的孩子走出了建築物，他正在環顧四周，彷彿在尋找什麼。在他身後是一個很有吸引力的金髮傢伙，牽著一個小孩，身上還掛著一個，正在笑著說話。當他的視線滑向巴基，他看到他笑著揮手，示意史蒂夫走過去。

史蒂夫深呼吸，開始慢慢走向巴基。當他到達時，巴基周圍的孩子們大多已經由他們的父母或監護人領走了，除了一個女孩，還坐在另一個人的肩膀上。他一走到巴基面前，巴基就把他緊緊的抱住，也太快了，但這讓史蒂夫臉上也露出了大大的笑容。

“你怎麼跑來啦？”巴基問。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。 “我在附近工作，所以我想說可以過來看看。但是我不確定你什麼時候下班。“ - 說謊，他完全知道巴基什麼結束工作。

巴基點了點頭。 “我必須做後續清潔工作，然後才能下班。”

那個金髮男人 - 史蒂夫從巴基碰觸他的那一刻起就已經忘記這傢伙 - 清了清他的喉嚨。 “你好啊陌生人，我是克林特，因為這個啞巴顯然忘記了他的禮貌。”克林特的聲音很低沈，史蒂夫發現他的自信在這個帥哥面前一落千丈。為什麼巴基會對他感興趣？如果他的生活中有這麼辣的傢伙？

“我是史蒂夫，”他喃喃自語，試著在臉上擠出笑容。克林特的臉亮起來，讓史蒂夫感到困惑。

“你是史蒂夫？噢！老兄啊！你男朋友在這裡老是不斷講到 - “

“克林特！”巴基打斷了他。

“ - 講到你，就像他的嘴沒辦法閉上一樣。史蒂夫 - ”

“克林特！”巴基這次叫得更響亮。史蒂夫覺得他會死於尷尬。男朋友？什麼？

“這樣 - 史蒂夫那樣 -”

“克林特，夠了！”深紅色衝上巴基的臉龐，他避開了史蒂夫的視線。

“怎麼？”克林特在困惑中看著尷尬的二人組合。

“我們不是 - 我的意思是說，”巴基試圖解釋，但克林特肩膀上的小女孩大聲地尖叫起來，閃電般爬下克林特的身體，跑向史蒂夫後面的人。

“娜特阿姨！！”小女孩尖叫著跑過去緊抱住一個漂亮的女人 - 火紅的頭髮，看起來可以在手上拿著星巴克不濺出一滴咖啡的情形下就輕易放倒史蒂夫。史蒂夫抓住自己不自覺地挪近巴基，以擺脫那女人散發出的危險氣息 - 目前正被克林特和小女孩圍的水泄不通。

“那是娜塔莎。我們以前一塊在軍隊待過，“巴基打破了尷尬的沉默。

“呃，嗯..”史蒂夫低聲回應，身體往巴基更靠了靠。沒錯，她絕對可以輕鬆解決他，甚至不用從她的位置移動半步。

“放開我啦！克林特！”娜塔莎嗔道，她把小女孩放在她的背上，讓她像一隻小猴子一樣高興地扒住她。史蒂夫仔細看著他們，克林特仍然黏著娜塔莎不放。 “為什麼他不怕她？”史蒂夫低聲問巴基。

巴基笑了起來，把手臂環在史蒂夫的肩膀上。“因為他們在一起很久囉！”

史蒂夫感到緊張和尷尬消失了，因為巴基正抱著他，至少現在。“哦，”他回答。此時娜塔莎轉向他，放棄掙開克林特。

“你一定是史蒂夫，”她說道，點點頭。 “我是娜塔莎。”

“我就是，”史蒂夫回答，看了看巴基。他告訴所有人有關他的事嗎？這讓史蒂夫感到內心溫暖，侷促不安的巴基看起來可愛極了。 “很高興見到妳。”

“在這等我，”巴基突然說。 “我去拿一下我的東西，然後我們就可以離開。”

克林特把他埋在娜塔莎脖子上的臉抬起來憤然看著他，“你還要清理善後！”

“嗯，我想你今天可以負責，”巴基狠狠地瞪了克林特一眼，但後者沒有抱怨，假裝他沒看到娜塔莎挑起的眉毛。

巴基在不到一分鐘的時間內就跑回來，牽著史蒂夫的手讓他們手指交纏。 “拜啦！各位，”他把史蒂夫拉走之前說。

“那麼 - 蜜糖，”當他們轉過街角走在空蕩無人的街道時，巴基慢吞吞地開口。

“嗯？”史蒂夫微笑著轉過頭看著巴基。在史蒂夫警覺之前，巴基撲過去把他壓在牆上，他的手臂圍著他，嘴唇吞噬了史蒂夫。

當史蒂夫近乎窒息時巴基終於放開他，氣喘吁吁、眼睛變深瞳孔放大、雙手抵著史蒂夫身後的牆面尋找支撐。

“好了，今天一看到你我就想這麼做。” 巴基低聲說，他的額頭仍然靠著史蒂夫的，他的聲音變得低沈沙啞，性感得讓史蒂夫的脊椎顫抖。

“哦，好吧，”在巴基的嘴貼回他的嘴唇並奪走他的呼吸之前，史蒂夫免強爭取了幾口空氣。當他感覺巴基的舌頭滑入上唇時，他幾乎本能地張開嘴巴。一個喘不過氣來的呻吟聲穿透了史蒂夫迷濛的神智，花了幾秒鐘他才意識到這是他發出的噪音。 巴基一手摟著他纖細的腰，另一手手指穿進他的髮絲間，褐髮男子扶著他的頭，舌頭深入探索他柔軟的口腔。史蒂夫把手放在巴基的肩膀上，緊緊地抱著他深深的吻著。

當史蒂夫在個半小時後回到家，山姆抬起頭來，雙眉挑起看著眼前頭髮凌亂、衣衫不整的傢伙，問他是不是跟某人在後巷來了一發，再度為自己贏得一顆直擊臉龐的靠墊，“我們只是在接吻...”，史蒂夫喃喃，隨即消失在他房間去處裡...嗯...一些"正經事"。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫欲求不滿了...絕對


	6. 隨之而下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人對彼此的了解逐漸加深～

幾週過去，山姆發現，當史蒂夫沒有見到巴基的日子，這傢伙就會整日狂躁，假若他回到家的時候是滿臉潮紅而且身上衣服皺成一團，他就會*四處散發彩虹和獨角獸的氣息，此時山姆會用任何方式趕緊離開現場。

*原文spewed rainbows and unicorns everywhere. 彩虹跟獨角獸都意指同，大概是指豆芽從巴基那邊回來時會散發幸福gay閃光，山姆不得不走避23333

  
最後，畫廊這次的展覽取得了令人矚目的成功，尤其是那幅 - 長髮及肩，一隻貓捲縮在肩膀上的男人剪影，各種色彩繽紛播灑在他四周的畫，成功地在國際上獲得了關注。史蒂夫覺得他的生活不會比現在更完美。除了他一直等不到巴基正式要求他成為他的男朋友（或者他得自己去做這件事？），還有他們之間的性事。他們當然搞在一起了，絕對是，但每次史蒂夫試圖把他們的衣服都弄掉時，巴基總會巧妙地打斷他。

他們第三次正式的約會是在第二天，巴基想去一家新的意大利餐廳，而史蒂夫的衣櫃裡有一半的衣物都沾著油彩，另外一半的衣服不是可笑的拳擊短褲就是勉強能看的衣物，史蒂夫連看起來像巴基從街上的垃圾桶裡拿出來的東西都沒有。最後，山姆，決定他受夠了史蒂夫的暴躁，他的房間看起來像是被一場颶風襲捲過，山姆逼迫金髮小子穿上他之前穿過的黑色裝束（“但巴基已經看過了，山姆！”“閉上你的蠢嘴然後穿上它，史蒂夫！”），然後把他自己的束口短夾克借給他穿，外套鬆鬆地掛在史蒂夫的細瘦的骨架上，但與緊身的黑色牛仔褲一起形成了驚人視覺效果，史蒂夫的屁股看起來非常時尚。 山姆繼續把髮膠強加在史蒂夫頭上那堆瘋狂的乾草上，而後者一直不斷抱怨，直到他看著鏡子並閉嘴。

“好咯，”山姆沾沾自喜地笑著說。 “這次你可以得償所願的回家，不要再向我丟靠墊了吧！或者你知道，根本不回家也行噠！”

史蒂夫臉紅了，但沒有像他以往會做的那樣回嘴。山姆畢竟幫了他大忙。當門鈴響起，史蒂夫最後再瞄了鏡子一眼，然後就跳到前門，啪地把它打開。 巴基穿著一件清爽的白色襯衫和西裝外套，沒繫領帶而且上面兩顆扣子沒扣。他看起來毫無疑問英俊的令人迷醉。史蒂夫只想跳過這個約會，直接把他拖到臥室裡。

“你看起來很漂亮，”巴基咧嘴笑著，拿出一束紅玫瑰。

“你才好看要命好嗎！”史蒂夫微笑著接過玫瑰，踮著腳尖，抬起頭來吻了他一下。巴基欣然接受他的親吻，並在他們轉成深吻時伸手輕扶著史蒂夫的臉龐。

“準備好了嗎？”巴基問道，當他們終於分開，他把手伸向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫微笑著，手指纏住對方。 “沒錯。”

他們在前往餐廳的路上全程都牽著手，史蒂夫依偎在他身邊。因為他的陪伴，巴基並沒有像以往那樣去到陌生的公共場所感到不舒服。他們走進餐廳時，巴基的手一直摟著史蒂夫的腰，直到侍者將他們領到餐桌旁。他替史蒂夫拉出椅子，讓史蒂夫捲起一抹微笑，轉了轉眼珠。

“感謝您，先生，”史蒂夫一本正經地說。 “您是個完美的紳士。”

“這是我的榮幸，我的愛，”巴基彬彬有禮地回應，當他坐下來時俏皮的對史蒂夫眨了眨眼，讓後者忍不住笑了起來。

當他們完成了晚餐的點單，巴基伸手覆蓋史蒂夫放在桌面的手，將手指搭在他的手背上。史蒂夫因這觸摸輕顫了一下，當他聽到巴基呼喚，他抬起頭看向他。

“我不知道這會不會太早，”巴基開始說，他的表情既慎重又緊張。 “但是，史蒂夫，我真的很喜歡你。”

史蒂夫的內心完全融化了，他張嘴想要回應，但巴基捏了捏他的手。

“不，讓我說完。”史蒂夫點點頭，閉上嘴。 “當我的男朋友好嗎？”

最開始的短暫幾秒，史蒂夫沒有任何反應，巴基的心咻地涼下，但因為史蒂夫那偷了腥一般的笑容，讓他並沒有完全絕望。另一方面，史蒂夫正在努力壓抑自己，不要跳過桌面。

“好！”史蒂夫終於說，他的聲音帶著克制。他反握著巴基的手，“你還真是花了有夠久的時間。”

“閉嘴啦！小笨蛋。我很怕你會說不好唄。”

“混球，”史蒂夫回嘴，但他正在微笑。

接下來的時間裡他們一邊吃著美味的食物一邊不停互相戳來戳去。當食物送上來，他們不能再繼續握手，於是他們的腿自然地在桌子下面互相交纏。史蒂夫迫不及待地想回家，儘管他在約會的尾聲時開始感到害羞。

“你想過來嗎？”在他們結帳並準備動身回家時，巴基問道。

“是...是啊！好的。”史蒂夫笑了。

“想看Netflix？”

我想做的比“一起窩在家裡”更多一點，史蒂夫忍不住腹誹，為自己剛剛的想法瞬間臉紅。史蒂夫只是聳肩回應，巴基挑了挑眉毛。

  
回程的路上他們陷入舒適的沉默。他們停在史蒂夫的家門口，讓他能去換上一些更舒服的衣物，史蒂夫用了他最快的速度，在山姆能張嘴說些什麼之前就趕緊烙跑。

當他們在沙發上捲著身體彼此交纏在一塊時，爆米花被遺忘在巴基的另一邊。史蒂夫心中七上八下，期待和沮喪兩種情緒古怪的混合在一起。他忍了半小時，才吐出放棄的嘆息，一把拽住巴基褪色T卹的前襟，把嘴唇靠近深色頭髮的男子，並觀察他的意願。 巴基壓下一開始的驚訝然後露出傻笑。要知道，史蒂夫可不是經常主動的。

“你想要什麼，蜜糖？”巴基無辜地問。他已經發現只要是跟性有關的事對史蒂夫來說都很難啟口 - 包括要求接吻。難得他採取如此熱情的行動，巴基可不會任他閉口不言讓那可愛的聲音躲在喉嚨裡。

史蒂夫從喉嚨深處發出了一個惱人的聲音，他雙唇半噘，給了他一記小狗狗眼，加強他表達抗議的效果。 巴基永遠沒辦法拒絕他那雙眼，不過，跟他相處的時間夠久的讓他學會，只要不去看那雙狗狗眼，而且想辦法讓史蒂夫分心，那麼巴基就能抵擋得住。

所以，他把手放在史蒂夫的大腿上，傾身靠近，直到嘴唇停在那纖長的頸子旁，又沒有真的碰觸到。他可以聽到史蒂夫急促的呼吸和狂跳的脈搏。

“我不能給你你想要的，如果你不把要求說出來，”巴基低語，感覺空氣中性感張力的火花正在噼啪作響。他收緊了抓在史蒂夫大腿的手指，得到對方一聲小小的哀鳴。

“吻-吻我？”史蒂夫勉強說出口，他的手緊緊地抓著巴基的T卹。

“任何你想要的，蜜糖，”巴基沈靜地說，傾身啄吻史蒂夫的臉頰，然後坐回沙發上看電影。史蒂夫僵住了一分鐘然後皺起眉頭。他轉過身去跨在巴基身上，有效地阻止了他的視線。 巴基的手自動捲上史蒂夫的小腿然後輕輕摩擦著金髮小子的雙腿。

“你擋住螢幕囉！蜜糖。”

“巴基！”史蒂夫憤憤不平地說。

“好啦！好啦！對不起咩，”

(譯者語：怎麼這樣逗人家捏！巴基你太壞啦！XD）

巴基咧嘴笑著，往前吻上史蒂夫的唇瓣，但在史蒂夫將舌頭伸出來時又退開。當他看到史蒂夫小臉上迷惑的萌樣，忍不住偷笑，但很快，他再次回到了吻中，這一次，他們的舌頭激烈地交纏推擠爭奪主控權，激情一觸即發。巴基的手指插進史蒂夫的髮絲，史蒂夫緊緊地攀著巴基的肩膀。史蒂夫就要被這種感覺磨碎了，他溢出一聲窒息般的低吟。將手掌向下滑到巴基胸前，那讓後者低喘出聲，史蒂夫的手摸向巴基T恤的下擺，想要把它捲起來。和往常一樣，巴基的手阻止了他作亂的手，然後繼續吻他。

這一刻，他一生中曾有過的所有自我懷疑一起湧上，那感覺擊垮了史蒂夫。他以為巴基反對把他們之間的情事提升到一個新的水平，是因為他們還沒有正式確認關係。但是，如果巴基實際上不想要他呢？他覺得他不夠有吸引力嗎？史蒂夫從親吻中退了出來，當巴基傾身追逐他的嘴唇時，他偏過頭。

“蜜糖？”巴基問道，他的一隻手仍然抱著史蒂夫的頭，另一隻手握著他的手腕。

“你為什麼不......”史蒂夫舔了一下嘴唇，試著穩住自己。 “你不喜歡我嗎？”

“史蒂夫？你在說什麼呢？”巴基放開他的頭，拉緊他的另一隻手，擔心地看著史蒂夫眼底受傷的情緒。

“你不想做任何事情 - 比親熱更進一步的事，對嗎？”史蒂夫脫口而出。 “我不是...我不...我又不醜。”史蒂夫小聲地說，他的肩膀蜷縮著，捲曲起自己，多年前那些惡霸嘲笑的話語在他耳邊響起。

“哦，寶貝，哦，史蒂夫，不！”巴基再次捧著他的臉，讓他抬起頭然後親了親他的額頭。 “不是你的關係，是我，我不想讓你看到......” 巴基嘆了口氣，隨後雙手滑落在身旁，再次嘆息。

“巴基？”史蒂夫深邃美麗的雙眼凝視著他。巴基笑了笑，但史蒂夫可以看出他的免強。

“我告訴過你，我以前待過軍隊，”巴基開始說，試圖聽起來很堅強，但他騙不過只慢慢點頭的史蒂夫。 “我是中士，那時我們有個任務，你知道嗎？它不應該有任何危險的，但我們沒有得到正確的情報...“他停下來深吸一口氣。史蒂夫慢慢地向挪動，把頭枕著巴基厚實的胸膛，輕輕用雙臂環著褐髮男子。 巴基摟著史蒂夫，把他拉近，渴望安慰。

“那有一顆土製炸彈。我試著把我的隊友們推開，但是 - “他痛苦地扯了扯嘴角。 “那天我們失去了兩個人，而我記得的下一件事就是在醫院裡醒來，我的整個身體左側都是繃帶。他們說我很幸運，他們沒有把我的手臂截肢。我應該知道的，我應該 - “

“巴基，”史蒂夫打斷了他，緊緊抱住他。這不是你的錯，他想說，但他知道這不是他能決定的。 “我很遺憾，”他低聲說。 “你太勇敢了。”

巴基只是把臉埋在史蒂夫的頭髮上，搖了搖頭。 “我不...我...”

“你是，巴基，”史蒂夫聲音中帶著堅定的不容置疑。 “你太勇敢了，我為你感到驕傲。”

巴基把他摟得更緊了，史蒂夫幾乎不能呼吸，但他並不介意。

“那真是太醜了，” 幾分鐘後，巴基低聲說。史蒂夫知道 - 他之前看到過，但那並沒有減輕巴基對他的吸引力。

“我能看嗎？”史蒂夫安靜地問。過了很長時間，巴基才點點頭，鬆開了握住史蒂夫的手，在史蒂夫溫柔地掀起他的T恤時配合的將手舉起。

他看向別處，等著先前他曾聽過無數次的評語或者更糟糕的 - 厭惡、容忍的微笑和“沒關係”，然後他們會將視線移開，避免去看他的疤痕。但史蒂夫...史蒂夫停了下來，俯身在那些醜陋的白色和怒張的紅色疤痕上印下輕吻。然後，他伸出舌尖舔舐最大的那個疤痕。

“史蒂夫！”巴基驚喘，雙手緊緊地抱在肩膀上。

“好的，對不起，這太超過，我會停止這樣做，”史蒂夫低聲說，他繼續將輕吻印在那些疤痕上，但這不是巴基的意思。他感到淚水在他的眼中聚集，這一次，當他低喃著史蒂夫的名字，嗓音中帶著寧靜和破碎的情緒。

史蒂夫抬起頭，手上仍然撫著那些疤痕；另一隻手輕觸巴基的下巴，迫使他抬起眼睛與他對視。 “嘿，你很漂亮，”史蒂夫說。 “全身都是，在我的生命裡，從來沒有見過比你更美好的男人了。”史蒂夫回以巴基一個水漾迷濛的微笑，就像獲得了某種勝利。

“它們還痛嗎？”史蒂夫有些猶豫地提問，但當他垂下眼睛，他的視線被巴基精壯身體上其他的細節所吸引。這堅實的身材簡直像岩石那樣堅硬（史蒂夫很肯定，他用手檢查過啦！）。

“已經沒什麼感覺，”巴基回答，他的聲音現在聽起來很平穩。

隨著他心中突然燃起的念頭，他將心中原本飢渴的思緒推到一邊並行動起來。史蒂夫從沙發上站起，伸出手，將一臉迷茫的巴基往臥室拉。

“來吧！我想嘗試一些東西。”

 

TBC.


	7. 讓我感覺脆弱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 滾～滾～滾～滾床單～～～

史蒂夫想要嘗試一些事情導致了巴基腹部朝下趴在床上，背部舒展，史蒂夫神奇有力的雙手正在按摩他的肩膀。

事發之後，巴基很久沒感受過這麼舒服又備受寵愛的感覺。史蒂夫的手指陷進了巴基的肌肉，把糾結的地方揉開，褐髮男子陷入了一種朦朧飄渺、神思恍惚的痛苦之中，那感覺如此美好，他完全不想停下。就在他覺得事情不會再更好時，史蒂夫開始哼唱一些很耳熟的旋律，但是巴基在沈入更深處時候完全不能思考。

“如果你不停下，我馬上就要睡著了，”巴基發出模糊不清的咕噥，史蒂夫輕輕地笑了起來，嘴唇輕貼在巴基的脖子後面，讓他幾乎呻吟出聲。

“沒關係的，巴克，”史蒂夫對著他的皮膚低語，他感覺一陣雞皮疙瘩爬上肌膚。 “我會確認你乖乖睡著再回家。”

“不，留下來！”巴基很快說，他腦海裡的迷霧在想到史蒂夫離去時變得一片漆黑。他不在乎這樣似乎有點太粘人。

“你確定嗎？”史蒂夫的聲音抱著一絲緊張和不確定。

“拜託。”

史蒂夫覺得長久以來那股自我懷疑的情緒在巴基的聲音中煙消雲散。“好的，”他低聲說，再次吻他。 “好，我會留下來的。”

巴基腦中朦朧地響起一個快樂、滿足的聲音，然後他就任由霧氣淹沒了他的意識。

感覺上似乎過了好個幾小時，他感到背上傳來若有似無的觸感，輕柔的啄吻以及手指無意識的在他背上勾勒著圖案。他從喉嚨深處發出一聲模糊的噪音，在背上那股觸感消失時抱怨地咕噥。他聽到史蒂夫咯咯笑了起來，然後把手指放回原處，繼續摩搓著他的肌膚。

“我以為你陷入昏迷或之類的，”史蒂夫笑著說。 “感覺不錯吧？”

“簡直無與倫比，”巴基回答，出人意料地認真。 “謝謝。”

“能幫到我最好的傢伙，任何事都行。” 話就這麼輕易地溜出口。巴基露出一抹傻笑。

“最好的傢伙，嗯？”

“閉嘴啦！”史蒂夫嘟囔，巴基不必看他也知道他臉紅了。

“你知道，我可以就這樣抱著你直到永遠，” 當他恢復知覺，並察覺身體某些部位的需求，巴基開始覺得有些不舒服。 “但是，我需要...去用一下廁所。”

“哦，”史蒂夫邊說一邊想起身，但當他感覺巴基在他身下扭動時，現實一瞬間擊中他。抓住那具仍然放鬆的棕髮男子身軀，史蒂夫將他翻過身（更像是用盡全力去滾動他），在過程中意外地觸到對方的鼠蹊部，當巴基感覺到史蒂夫的臀部抵著他時，巴基倒抽一口氣，並且忍不住呻吟出聲，他強迫自己冷靜。這真的不能怪他 - 史蒂夫有力的魔手在他的背部那樣四處按揉 - 讓他硬到不行。當他看到史蒂夫變得深邃的眼睛，一陣憂心襲上心頭。

“史蒂夫...我...”，他開始試圖胡謅一個藉口，即使那藉口絕對是荒謬可笑的，但是史蒂夫打斷了他 - 窒息般低吟著他的名字，然後用他的臀部小心地在巴基身上揉動了一下。

“他媽的！”巴基賭咒，他的雙手飛快地抓住史蒂夫的臀部，他發誓他就要失去理智，把身上的金髮男子翻倒然後幹進床墊，直到他所有能記得的只剩下巴基的名字。

史蒂夫彷彿剛從迷茫中清醒，一臉驚恐、手忙腳亂地試圖爬離巴基身上。 “哦，我的上帝！我很抱歉！巴克，我不是有意要推...”

巴基緊抓住那雙細瘦的大腿。 “史蒂夫，冷靜下來。我只是不想讓你做那些事，只因為你認為我想要 - “

“什麼？沒有！是我想要！老天啊！巴基！我...”

巴基打斷了他，他伸手搭著史蒂夫頸背，把他拉下來吻住。這個吻與先前的一樣好，但又因爲瀰漫在他們周圍空氣中的期待火花而顯得與眾不同。這個吻充滿激情和唇舌交纏，巴基稍微傾斜史蒂夫的頭，調整到一個更好的角度將金髮男子的舌頭含進嘴裡吮吸，史蒂夫發出淫蕩無比的呻吟聲，又因為忽然湧上的尷尬嘎然而止，史蒂夫不想表現的太過火，但巴基的嘴唇再次吻住他，同時向上挺動他的臀部，提供了他們都迫切需要的摩擦。史蒂夫硬生生忍住這次嘴裡溢出的聲音。而由於先前潛藏已久的期待以及巴基現在的行為，史蒂夫發現自己以史無前例的速度硬了。

“不，讓我聽到你，”巴基低柔地誘哄史蒂夫躺回他身上。 “拜託。”巴基輕輕地捏了史蒂夫的屁股強調他的要求。史蒂夫無法遏抑地呻吟出聲，再次追索巴基的嘴唇，他幾乎不可控制地將身體抵著對方狂亂磨蹭。既使隔著衣衫都能感受到那股穿過他身體的電流。巴基的手拽著史蒂夫的上衣，暫時中斷他們的吻，好讓他可以把衣服拉過史蒂夫的頭，隨意丟到一旁。史蒂夫的拇指同時鑽進巴基的居家長褲和拳擊短褲，不耐煩地把它們拉下來。巴基邊笑邊喘氣地幫忙擺脫了自己的褲子，當他完全裸裎，史蒂夫突然後退坐在他的腿上，露出敬畏的神色。

“操，”史蒂夫輕聲說。 “你真美，”他是的 - 他的老二驕傲地挺立，粗長厚實看起來美味極了，頭部幾乎漲成紫色，尖端滲著前液。史蒂夫緩緩移動，伸手碰觸他的底端然後慢慢盤旋往上按揉，他專注看著巴基，看他呻吟著挺動臀部，眼睫撲閃著閉上又睜開。他睜開眼，看著史蒂夫的嘴唇僅距離他的老二幾厘米，用一種發現新大陸的眼神透過他濃密纖長的睫毛看著巴基。巴基的大腦在這個景象中短路了。

“史蒂夫，你不必 - ”巴基試著阻止，但隨即仰頭大聲呻吟 - 當史蒂夫咧嘴笑著然後將他一口含進嘴裡。史蒂夫因為那撲鼻的麝香味輕輕哼了一聲，屬於巴基的純粹男人味讓他渴望地頭暈目眩。當震顫傳遍全身，快感閃電般劃過脊椎，巴基突然抽身。一把拉起史蒂夫，翻了個身將他壓在身下，嘴唇覆在史蒂夫的脖子上，吮吸著直到聽見他的呻吟聲。

“巴...巴基，”史蒂夫說，突然而來的緊張感使巴基抬頭看向他。 “我覺得我還沒...沒準備好...嗯...那個...作完全套...”

巴基展顏一笑，然後傾身在史蒂夫的前額上輕輕的吻了一下。“當你覺得負荷不了的時候跟我說，好嗎？我們就喊停。”

“哦，好的，”史蒂夫微笑著回答。

巴基將手放在史蒂夫的褲頭，等他確認繼續。當史蒂夫點頭，他把史蒂夫的長褲和印滿荒謬圖案的可愛拳擊短褲一起脫掉，然後俯身吻上那挺立的尖端。史蒂夫的傢伙可不小，不過巴基相信他很容易可以幫他做個深喉，特別是他幾乎沒有喉嚨反射 - 但這還不是時候 - 他親吻史蒂夫的腹部，然後沿著胸部到脖子留下一串吻痕，偶爾用舌頭和牙齒吸吮啃咬留下一點瘀痕，史蒂夫呻吟著，弓起背脊，將胸脯挺進巴基的嘴裡。當他終於回到史蒂夫的唇邊，史蒂夫把他拽進一個肉慾橫流的吻裡，牙齒粗魯的碰撞。他們都完全性起了，當巴基把他們硬到不行的老二擠在一起，用他的大手抓著它們，手指圍繞，史蒂夫溢出一聲輕柔地呼喊。

“拜託，”在巴基詢問是否能繼續之前，史蒂夫就呻吟著說 “更-更多。”

巴基的呼吸因為這個請求變得急促，他將嘴唇貼回史蒂夫的緊緊吻住他，同時開始用力撸動，讓史蒂夫因為快感而扭曲起來，他圓鈍的指甲掐進巴基的背肌。

“老天啊！史蒂薇，”巴基簡直魂飛天外。 “你太美了，全世界沒有什麼能比得上。”他能感覺史蒂夫的身體在他身下收緊，他蹙眉閉眼，喘著粗氣，這景象刺激著巴基。上帝啊！他就快到了，但他希望先看到史蒂夫釋放。他扭轉手腕摩擦頭部，揉取更多前液，讓撸動更加滑順。史蒂夫對這個動作做出激烈的反應，臀部向上挺刺同時追索巴基的嘴唇。

“就是這樣，寶貝兒，”巴基激烈的回吻。 “來吧！為了我，蜜糖，射出來。 “他的舌頭舔進史蒂夫的口腔，再撸動幾次史蒂夫就到了，雙唇微張，吟誦著巴基的名字，他的背部彎曲起來，身體繃緊得像一把弓，激烈地射在他們的腹部上。巴基喃喃賭咒著，當他被高潮的愉悅衝擊時把臉埋在史蒂夫的脖頸，他自己的精華和史蒂夫的混合在一起。巴基在高潮的餘韻中持續撸動著他們，直到史蒂夫因為過度敏感而輕輕嗚咽時才停止。

“他媽的，”他喘著粗氣，強迫自己斜往一邊倒在床上，以免壓扁史蒂夫。

“是的，”史蒂夫咕噥著回應，一邊喘氣一邊轉動身軀伸出手腳勾住巴基，讓他轉過來，與金髮小子親密地肢體交纏抱在一起。

“需要清理，”，幾分鐘後，巴基不情願地說，肚子上乾掉的精液開始讓他的皮膚發癢。

“嗯～再幾分鐘。”史蒂夫把頭埋在巴基的下巴下，懶洋洋地吻印在鎖骨間。

“好吧，”巴基放鬆下來，他永遠沒辦法拒絕他的史蒂薇。

“好的。”

 

 TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作在寫這章時也面臨了一些挑戰，因為實在太好笑所以我翻了一下，  
> 1.她是第一次寫床戲  
> 2.寫這章時正好遇上家族聚會 - 在她家，有一大群親戚的狀態下這小妞躲在筆電後面狂碼字，然後她老媽探頭進來調侃她最好不是在看小黃文什麼的，作者內心：我沒在看，我只是在寫XD。
> 
> 太搞笑了，讓我想到我自己在碼"親愛的"那篇因為太多NC-17，每次男票一靠近我就會很緊張XD


	8. 在走廊裡吻我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更加了解對方的一章

史蒂夫不知道什麼喚醒了他，但是當他在黑暗中眨了眨眼，他看著周圍的混亂，試圖弄清楚他在哪裡，直到他看到一個隱約的黑色身影坐在他身邊的床上，長腿曲起靠在胸前，下巴放在膝蓋上。

“巴基？”史蒂夫柔聲呼喚。那個身影猛地一晃，閃著光的眼睛迅速轉向他。

“是的，我沒睡覺吧？是嗎？“巴基的聲音很低沈，帶著濃厚的睡意。 “對不起，我不是故意睡著的。”

史蒂夫伸出手，手指纏上巴基的手腕。他發現身體不再黏黏的，意識到巴基一定是在某個時候清理了他們。 “巴基，你為什麼不睡覺？”

“嗯...我不會冒著做噩夢的風險把你吵醒，”巴基輕聲說，一手穿過史蒂夫的頭髮揉著他，金髮小人兒轉動臉龐用鼻子親暱地蹭著他的手心。

“沒關係的，”史蒂夫回答，拉拉他仍然握著的手腕。 “我不介意，來睡吧？好嗎？”

巴基發現自己順從地躺在史蒂夫旁邊，甚至半心半意地抗議都沒。

“沒關係的，”史蒂夫再次重申，然後在他身邊捲曲起來，一條腿塞進巴基腿間，頭枕在他胸前。

史蒂夫下一次醒來，他聞到了鬆餅的香氣。他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的雙眼，坐起來再次嗅聞空氣中的氣味。他從地板上抓起並套上他的拳擊短褲，然後沿著那股吸引人的食物香氣往前走，他在廚房裡發現了巴基，只穿著睡褲，一邊哼著走調的旋律一邊等著爐子上的鬆餅煎好，史蒂夫掂起腳尖伸出胳膊摟住巴基，胸部緊緊抵著後者的背肌，他可以看到背部肌膚上的暗紅抓痕。他立刻臉紅，用一種歉意的姿態將唇瓣印在那痕跡上。

“早安啊！”巴基轉過身來，環抱著史蒂夫，將他攬進一個深深的擁抱。

史蒂夫低柔地哼了一聲，把臉埋進巴基頸間。 “早餐？”

“沒錯，”巴基露齒一笑。 “餓了沒？”

史蒂夫的肚子在正確的時刻發出咕嚕的叫聲，讓巴基笑了起來。“你可以用浴室水槽下的新牙刷梳洗一下，等你出來時早餐就好啦！”

史蒂夫安靜了一會兒，然後緊緊摟住了巴基。 “你有睡著嗎？巴克？”

巴基撫摸金髮青年睡得一團亂的金髮，在那上面印下溫柔的吻。 “是的，寶貝，我有睡著。”

“好，”史蒂夫打了個哈欠，大力地在巴基的頸彎柔擦自己的臉龐，讓對方大笑出聲。最後史蒂夫終於放開手，一邊慢吞吞地往浴室走一邊揉眼試圖清醒。

他用發現的預備牙刷刷了牙，洗乾淨臉並穿好襯衫，然後返回廚房。巴基已經完成食物的擺盤，而且將善後都清理好了，當他向史蒂夫遞去一盤裝滿了大量糖漿的鬆餅，“草莓！”史蒂夫的小臉瞬間被點亮，困倦一掃而空。

巴基笑了起來“沒錯，”他把他們帶到餐桌旁，這是一個小桌，在廚房的角落，有兩把椅子。 “吃吧 - 吃完我得去上班了。”

史蒂夫才吃不到一半，巴基就已經解決了他的食物，起身把盤子放入水槽，親了親史蒂夫的額頭，告訴他他得去準備上班然後消失在浴室裡。

當史蒂夫吃完早餐，他想到山姆八成不記得要吃飯 - 因為上帝知道 - 他絕對不會記得的，在他的報告即將到期的前一刻。巴基還在洗澡，他清理了盤子，拿起他寫的半滿的記事本，撕下其中一張，寫好留言之後離開。

當巴基淋浴完畢，穿著整齊出來時，他發現了一張圖畫 - 上頭有個很像他的裸體傢伙（搞笑的巨大老二除外）躺在紙上對他眨眼，紙張最邊角還有一個小小的史蒂夫的臉，雙眼冒著愛心。

對不起，我得回去幫山姆弄早餐，以免他精疲力竭然後餓死。回來時給我發短信。

-史蒂夫 <3

巴基整天都無法停止發自內心的微笑。

 

*****

 

大約兩週後，史蒂夫緊張不安地參加了巴恩斯家的晚餐聚會（雖然他沒有什麼可以緊張的 - “我告訴過你，他們會愛死你的，蜜糖，”巴基這麼說。）想當然，巴基開始試圖談論史蒂夫的家庭 - 而那是史蒂夫絕對不想討論的話題。

“你放假會回老家嗎？史蒂薇？”或是“你的家人會喜歡我嗎？史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫通常會聳聳肩忽悠那些問題，或者轉變話題。但這次，他們在科尼島慶祝他們的第二個月紀念日之後回程的路上。時值深夜，他們開著跟山姆借來的卡車，巴基駕駛。這是美好的一天，史蒂夫靠在車窗上，手伸出窗外，感受著流動而過的空氣。他們沈浸在舒適的沉默中 - 直到巴基開口。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫快速看向巴基，原本放鬆的心情立刻嚴肅起來。因為他從來不叫他“史蒂夫”，除非是真的很嚴重的事情，巴基通常叫他“蜜糖”或“史蒂薇”，有時甚至是“洋娃娃”，但從來不會叫他“史蒂夫”。

“怎麼了，巴克？”

史蒂夫認為巴基剛剛無聲的說出自己的名字，然後黑髮男子就嘆了一口氣。 “你為我感到羞恥嗎？”他終於問道，他的眼睛盯著路面。

史蒂夫幾乎為這個念頭笑出聲。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯！看起來你的幽默感跑去渡假了喔！”，他吃吃笑著，往後斜靠著車窗，雙腳溜到巴基的大腿上。

“史蒂夫。我很認真。”

“你為什麼會這樣想？”史蒂夫問道，他的眼睛依然閃著笑意。

“你為什麼不帶我去見你爸媽？”巴基冷不防拋出問題。 “為什麼你總不跟我談論他們？是為什麼，史蒂夫？”

笑意在金髮青年身上凝結，他慢慢從巴基的大腿上收回雙腳，把它們折疊在胸前，捲曲著身軀。

“史蒂薇，我不是有意 - ”當史蒂夫畏縮地避開他的碰觸，巴基擔心地低聲道歉。

“好，”史蒂夫終於說，他的聲音破碎，幾乎痛苦。 “從這裡再走三哩路。”

“史蒂薇，我...”

“只要再三哩路，巴克。”

他們再次開始沉默，但這次的圍繞他們的氛圍既沈重又壓迫，只有史蒂夫指示方向的聲音劃破冷凝的寂靜。當他喊停車，巴基在他的座位上冷靜下來，雙眼大睜，因為他正看著公墓的標誌 - 那大門似乎正在嘲笑他。當他聽到車門砰地關起的聲音時，他暗自詛咒自己是個笨蛋，然後轉過身看到史蒂夫已經站在車子外面，雙眼瞥向他。

“你說你想看我的父母，”史蒂夫苦澀地說。 “我們走吧。”

將排山倒海的內疚和遺憾吞進肚子，巴基下車，默默地跟著史蒂夫，穿過墓園，直到他們到達目的地，史蒂夫逕自在墳地石碑前單膝下跪，忽略了巴基。

莎拉·羅傑斯

慈愛的母親，妻子和朋友。

“幸福可以在最黑暗的地方找到”

“嗨，”史蒂夫靜靜地低語道，手指在墓石上抓了抓。 “對不起，我沒有帶玫瑰，沒料到今天會過來。”

當史蒂夫扯了扯巴基外套的下擺，他蹲下跪在、史蒂夫身邊。 “不過我給妳帶來我的男朋友，”史蒂夫繼續說。 “我知道我以前告訴過你，他很棒 - 連山姆同意喔 - 說我做得很好。“史蒂夫笑了起來，水氣朦朧。 “你會愛死他的。”

巴基纏住史蒂夫的手指，這次金髮青年沒有躲開，他感到很寬慰。 “嗨！羅傑斯太太，”巴基艱難地擠出聲音，他清了清嗓子。 “詹姆斯·巴恩斯在此為您服務，女士。很高興遇到您的兒子 - 他是我生命中最美好的事物。我想...謝謝您...“他輕輕地把手放在墓碑上一會兒，然後小心的將史蒂夫摟進懷裡，非常緩慢地 - 給後者足夠的空間 - 如果他不想可以推開他。史蒂夫只是曲起身體窩進巴基懷中，當他輕聲啜泣時手指擰著深色頭髮男子的襯衫。

“癌症”，他終於低聲說，他的聲音很嘶啞。 “那時我17歲。我2歲的時候，我的父親就去世了，所以我真的不記得他，但是我媽媽......”

巴基抱著他倆輕輕搖晃，手指梳著史蒂夫的頭髮，將小個子緊摟在胸前。 “很抱歉，史蒂薇，”他低語，語音破碎。 “我很遺憾。”

“我想回家，”最終，在長長的沈默後，史蒂夫說，然後轉向莎拉的墳墓輕觸了一下，低聲道再見。 巴基緊隨著他，一塊站起來，保持史蒂夫還在他懷裡的姿勢。

“我們回家，把你舒適地裹進毯子裡，好嗎？”巴基柔聲低語，用嘴唇擦著史蒂夫的額頭。 “今晚留下好嗎？”

“好，”史蒂夫點了點頭，把臉埋進巴基的脖子。

“好的。”

 

TBC.


	9. 今晚和我一起去天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咳...交心之後就是...  
> 熱烈來一發

巴基醒來時，某人的手指在他肩上繪圖。外面還很暗，但史蒂夫的眼睛睜地大大的，一臉迷醉地用手指摩搓著巴基的肌膚。巴基眯眼往下看著史蒂夫，把他拉近，直到他們交纏的四肢緊貼到幾乎不舒服的地步，但史蒂夫卻在這樣的擁抱中放鬆下來，巴基彎身將嘴唇貼在他的金髮上。

“嘿！史蒂薇，”巴基低語，他的聲音帶著粗嘎的睡意。 “噩夢？”

他感覺史蒂夫在他胸前點點頭，手指仍然堅持在他肩上畫圈。

“沒事的，”巴基又低聲說。 “我在這兒。”

他們就這樣靜靜相擁了一樣會兒，巴基將史蒂夫摟緊，試著分神注意肩膀上勾勒的圖案，同時看著他們正對面的窗外太陽正在慢慢升起。一直在同一個位置畫圈的手指終於移動了，它沒有停下，而是打著細緻的圈圈與弧線沿著巴基的臂膀一路往下到肘部，然後往滑過腰，停在他的臀部。他感覺史蒂夫在輕吻他的鎖骨，偶爾伸出舌尖舔舐皮膚。他們還沒有試過做到最後，但他們是裸著睡的，當史蒂夫抬起頭來迎視巴基的眼睛時，巴基在那雙藍眼裡看到先前沒有出現過的決心。

“巴克？我想做，”史蒂夫說，他的手指在巴基的臀部上開始劃起新的圖形。巴基的理智碎裂了，終於，他們終於走到這一步，過去幾個月來他都渴望這件事 - 哦！他近乎絕望地想要 - 但他也想知道史蒂夫是不是只是藉此機會擺脫痛苦，是不是只是想從前一天發生的事情中分心？

“史蒂薇，你確定嗎？”

史蒂夫點點頭，突然變得害羞 - 他的視線從巴基身上滑開。 “我想做 - 昨天就想了，但之後所有的事...就那樣發生...”他吞吞吐吐。 “我是真的很想。”

滿意於史蒂夫是真的想要這個，巴基放鬆下來，從他的臀部抓住史蒂夫的手腕，把它移開。 “你還想做什麼，蜜糖？”他勾起一抹邪笑，挑逗皺著眉頭的金髮青年。

“別惹我，巴克，”史蒂夫試著把他的手腕從巴基的手中掙脫卻不成功，於是他撲上前親吻後者的喉嚨，在那古銅色的肌膚上用力吸吮留下吻痕。 “你知道我在說什麼。”

“我是嗎？”巴基的聲音在史蒂夫的挑逗下稍微喘不過氣來，但是傻笑還是出現他的臉上。 “也許你想要我吸你的老二。”

史蒂夫呻吟著，他的臀部不由自主地磨蹭著巴基的大腿。史蒂夫喜歡這樣做，當巴基說著甜言蜜語甚至是露骨的下流話時。當他感覺到巴基把他的金屬手放在史蒂夫已經半硬的長度上，他硬生生吞下到嘴的低吟，而巴基用恰到好處的壓力快速地撸動著他，直到史蒂夫濕的一塌糊塗，懇求交雜在呻吟嗚咽裡。巴基把史蒂夫的臉從胸前拉開，手指緊緊地纏在史蒂夫的頭髮上。

“我以為我告訴你不要隱藏那些悅耳的聲音，娃娃，”巴基的嘴唇輕觸著史蒂夫的唇瓣，在他嘴邊低咆，同時手上撸動的速度慢了下來。史蒂夫死命抓著巴基的肩膀，雙眼緊閉，豐潤的嘴唇嫣紅腫脹。

“又或者你想要我把你翻過來趴在我面前，把你的手腕反轉箝制在背上，用我的舌頭品嚐你，讓你就這樣射出來。想想看，你能做得到的？  
娃娃？我甚至都不用觸摸你漂亮的老二？”史蒂夫眼看就要到了，如果褐髮男子沒有在他底端收緊他的拳頭，巴基灼熱的呼吸噴灑在史蒂夫的脖子上，將史蒂夫的高潮扼殺在他手裡。史蒂夫尖叫，絕望又沮喪，他在巴基的箝制下撲騰扭動，指甲用力掐進巴基的皮膚。

“你還好嗎？我會不會太過分？”等史蒂夫稍微冷靜，在他們親吻時仍對著巴基的嘴唇喘著氣，巴基靜靜的問道。他們之前就嘗試過這個 - 在討論後（更準確地說 - 巴基說，而紅暈滿面的史蒂夫只負責點頭或搖頭），但每回巴基都還是會再次詢問確認。

“不，我很好，”史蒂夫粗聲說，試著在親吻同時說話。 “拜託，巴基，求你，”這是巴基最喜歡的部分 - 史蒂夫已經跨過了那條線 - 不再尷尬於說出他想要的，他的嘴不受控制地在說出請求。之前第一次發生這個狀況時，那幾乎奪走了巴基每一分的自制力，他滿腦子只想將金髮人兒翻過來瘋狂幹他，直到他無法直走。而眼下最美妙的部分就是，現在他就可以這麼做，幹到他不能下床。

“求你了，巴基，操我。”史蒂夫懇求著，他的手往下滑到巴基腹部，但被一隻屬於正勾唇壞笑的褐髮男子的大手擋住了。史蒂夫發出飢渴難耐的哼聲。 “想要你在我身體裡 - 想要你的老二 - 拜託。”

“如此甜美的乞求，蜜糖，”巴基神魂天外，他把史蒂夫放倒在床上，半轉身體摸出床邊抽屜裡的潤滑劑。“任何你想要的，史蒂薇。”巴基往下躺到史蒂夫雙腿間，再度將史蒂夫的老二放進嘴裡 - 沒有前戲 - 同時往手指上擠出一些潤滑劑。史蒂夫敏感又熱情，他的臀部難耐地往巴基嘴裡的濕熱挺進，導致後者出手將史蒂夫的臀部壓回床墊，同時用另一隻手的手指從金髮青年的尾椎滑到後穴，在周圍按揉畫圈直到史蒂夫抓住他的頭髮。史蒂夫的指尖刮搔著他的頭皮，一股愉悅顫慄爬上巴基的脊椎，他呻吟著，讓史蒂夫因那震顫倒抽一口氣。他的食指滑入那緊緻灼熱的地方，史蒂夫在前後不同的快感夾擊下翻騰著，淫聲浪語不斷從嘴裡溢出。

“更多，巴基，我可以承受。”

巴基更用力吸吮著他，兩頰收緊上下移動著，然後伴隨著一聲下流的啵的聲音，他吐出史蒂夫的老二。他的嘴重新含住史蒂夫的唇瓣，然後塞入另一根手指，捲曲著它們，在他體內尋找那一點，當史蒂夫因為他擊中那處而猛地顫抖起來並大聲喊叫時勾起一抹得意的笑。

“耶穌基督！再來一次！“史蒂夫呻吟著，挪動臀部，試圖讓巴基的手指碰到他想要的地方。

“貪得無厭！嗯？”巴基憐愛地輕聲低語，他的呼吸刷過史蒂夫的脖子，然後開始在敏感的頸部肌膚上細細啃咬，他的手指堅決地避開史蒂夫的前列腺，在甬道裡做了個分開的剪刀手勢。隨後他添加更多的潤滑劑，慢慢地推進三根手指，然後坐起來欣賞史蒂夫的身體貪婪地吮吸他的手指。

“啊操，蜜糖，太辣，你太辣了。”

“拜託！巴基，我準備好了！我準備好了！幹我吧！現在！”史蒂夫放蕩地渴求，手指抓撓著床單，雙腿難耐地移動，他將腳跟踩在床單上挺起身體，這樣他就可以在巴基的手指上操弄自己。當巴基再度彎下腰，把他的老二放回他的嘴裡時，史蒂夫大聲抽氣，巴基又給了他一個深喉。

“哦！老天啊！更多 - 巴基！想要你的整隻手 - 我...”那一刻，巴基僵住了，停下吸吮的動作讓它從嘴裡滑出，他稍微被史蒂夫的老二打在腹部，在蒼白的皮膚上留下前液和唾液的樣子分散了注意力。巴基下意識想要俯身舔舐，但他的腦袋還停格在他整隻手消失在史蒂夫體內的影像上，後者的甬道吞噬他的拳頭，穴口邊緣緊緊圈著他的手腕。他差點因為這幻想而射出來。 巴基呻吟喘息，瘋狂地在史蒂夫身上撒下熱吻，扭動著他的手腕，確保每一次抽插都能狠狠擦過史蒂夫的前列腺，讓金髮男子狂呼亂叫，他的臀部彈跳起來，似乎想要逃離狂潮般的快感，然後在下一個時刻又回到巴基的手指上。

“你要我用拳頭哈？史蒂薇？”巴基低吼，他的嘴唇移到史蒂夫的乳頭，對那粉嫩的尖端吸吮擰咬，同時抽出手指然後又快又狠地插回去，但避開了史蒂夫的前列腺。

“嗯～晚些再～啊！啊～啊操....”史蒂夫嗚咽著，語無倫次，他的手指揪住巴基的頭髮，把他拉回親吻裡。 “要你...巴基！哦～操...操我～～～嗯嗯嗯～現...現在～來...來吧！巴克...幹！！！”

巴基把手指拉出來，一把抓起床頭櫃的避孕套，史蒂夫因為突然而來的空虛哽咽起來。巴基快速地翻過身，背朝下仰躺在床上，然後把史蒂夫拉到他身上。

“不想傷到你，”他向發現自己跨坐在巴基身上而露出驚訝神情的史蒂夫解釋。史蒂夫挑眉露出玩味的表情，他倒了一些潤滑劑在掌心，然後手指捲在巴基腫脹的老二上，撸動了一次，隨即將它對準入口慢慢坐下。

當那濕熱細緻緊緊包圍著他，無與倫比的感覺讓巴基仰頭倒進床墊。他抬眼看向騎在他身上的史蒂夫，金髮小人兒仰頭拱肩，喘著粗氣，當他努力往下推進同時紅潤腫脹的雙唇微張，他美麗的不可思議，完美地將巴基的老二納入體內，巴基希望時間就此停駐在這一刻。

當他的屁股總算坐在巴基大腿上，史蒂夫終於看向巴基，他喘著氣伸手抓著巴基堅實的胸肌，史蒂夫嘗試移動臀部，巴基的手指陷進他的臀肌，史蒂夫溢出一聲嘆息，眼睫撲閃著閉上。

“感覺真棒，巴克，”他低喃，把手掌壓在巴基胸前固定自己，然後發力抬起屁股又落下。

“他媽的，蜜糖，史蒂薇 - 你美極了，寶貝娃娃。”巴基動了，他把史蒂夫翻倒在床上，在後者出聲抱怨之前迅速將他的雙腿舉起擱在肩上然後再次進入他。當巴基在這個新角度的每一個推進都擊中他的前列腺，史蒂夫忍不住嗚咽。

“史蒂薇-”巴基喘著氣，俯身親吻史蒂夫，把對方的身體幾乎彎折成一半。 “你要到了嗎？寶貝娃娃？

“嗯嗯嗯....巴克......快了，就快到了嗯...”史蒂夫抵著巴基唇邊低聲說，他的身軀在他倆之間柔軟地彎曲，巴基放開他的臀部，將手放在史蒂夫流滿前液的老二上，快速撸動起來。這一瞬間，巴基意識到，眼前的景象 - 看著史蒂夫沈淪情慾，揪著自己的髮絲無法遏抑地發出婉轉悅耳的聲音 - 將是他一生看到過最美麗的畫面。他能感覺高潮的快感在下腹捲曲堆疊 - 他是如此接近 - 

“來吧，史蒂薇，”巴基低喃，加快了速度，汗水從他的肩胛骨上滑落。突然，史蒂夫從床墊上拱起身軀，雙目緊閉，當高潮席捲，他張嘴喊出無聲的尖叫，呼出的氣體噴在巴基手上。巴基的高潮緊隨而至，眼前一片空白，他的世界如同高牆倒塌落入虛空，完全失去控制，他的手還握著史蒂夫的老二，當他們越過高潮進入餘韻時仍持續滑動著。

“幹，”史蒂夫說，上氣不接下氣，當觸碰過於敏感時推開了巴基的手。褐髮男子將臉埋進史蒂夫頸間，史蒂夫舉起手撫摸他，手指刷過他深色的髮絲。

“唔...”巴基哼哼，他小心翼翼地從史蒂夫體內退出，脫下避孕套丟到一邊，他曲起身體靠著史蒂夫，把臉重新埋進史蒂夫頸彎。他們的呼吸還很粗重，像章魚一樣肢體交纏地抱在一起，一點也不關心他們之間冷掉的精液。

“對於拳交這件事你有多認真？”史蒂夫終於問道，現在他的聲音帶著害羞靦腆，先前忘我的放浪已經消耗殆盡。

巴基懶洋洋地親了親史蒂夫的鎖骨，然後抬眼凝視金髮青年， “如果你想要我做，是的，我會，”巴基想親吻史蒂夫紅撲撲的臉頰，但他對現在的位置太滿意了完全不想移動。當他把臉埋回原位，他感覺史蒂夫點了點頭。

“史蒂夫？”他靜靜地說。

“是的，巴基？”史蒂夫的聲音醇厚又甜美，就像蜂蜜一樣，他聽起來很開心。

我愛你。 “你是我身上發生過最好的事情。”他幾乎可以感覺到史蒂夫微笑。老天啊！我真愛你。

“我也是，巴克。”

如果巴基以為他覺得史蒂夫貼在他頭髮上的嘴說了“我愛你”，他告訴自己那只是在做夢。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作妹子竟然寫到"拳交"還真有點嚇到我...  
> 不是說第一次寫NC-17嗎？暈


	10. 上帝的傑作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互相表達愛意的兩人～

巴基下班回來，在沙發上找到史蒂夫，正慵懶地舔著一根棒棒糖，只穿著他可愛的拳擊短褲。巴基感覺日子都好起來了。

“嘿，蜜糖”，巴基踩著肉食動物優雅又侵略性的步伐走向沙發，發出像大型貓科動物般的咕嚕聲，當史蒂夫臉紅的時候他的心跟著大力跳動起來。上帝啊！我愛他，他想。這個想法第一次出現在腦海時結結實實嚇了他自己一跳。

之前在他們約會了五個月左右時，山姆堅持要辦燒烤派對來慶祝他的考試結束，並要求巴基帶他的朋友們一塊參加 - 他們的朋友團體早已經混在一起啦！那天晚上，朋友們調侃他們的關係時，看著史蒂夫紅通通的臉蛋和結結巴巴的嘟嚷，巴基感到一種奇怪的情緒在心底萌芽。若說巴基曾經愛過什麼人那絕對是在說謊，但他還是清楚知道這種感覺就是愛。他還沒有大聲說出來，害怕把史蒂夫嚇跑。即使是現在，交往了七個月也不算合適的時機。

“嗨，巴克，”史蒂夫回答，從沙發上滾動身體轉向他，張開雙臂，懇求巴基的抱抱。 “你今天過得怎麼樣？”

“看到你就變得更美好了，”巴基傻笑著說，他把自己安置在史蒂夫的大腿之間，上半身趴在金髮小子身上，同時他的上臂支撐在兩側，以免真的壓扁那個小個子。他晃著大頭，探向史蒂夫手中的棒棒糖試圖舔舐，那讓他的肩膀獲得一記輕捶。

“嘿！去吃你自己的棒棒糖啦！”史蒂夫佯裝憤怒，將巴基的頭推到一邊。

“是嗎？” 巴基頑皮地回嘴。 “聽說你的褲子有一個。”同時故意動動屁股磨蹭史蒂夫的胯部。

血液衝上臉頰，史蒂夫有點惱火地呻吟起來，紅潮漫過頸子迅速往下蔓延到胸前。 “那太糟了，老天啊！你這邪惡的傢伙！”

巴基得意地露齒一笑，傾身親吻史蒂夫，他的舌頭靈活地滑進金髮美男的唇瓣之間，品嚐到草莓棒棒糖的甜蜜。

“嘿！史蒂夫？”當他們終於分開汲取空氣，巴基低聲說，儘管氣喘吁吁，他們的嘴唇仍輕輕相接。

“嗯哼？”史蒂夫眼睫半掀，用一種心醉神迷的神情凝視著巴基。

“我愛你，”巴基搶在不安全感作祟之前強迫自己。他終於說出來了，他可以感覺到他的心臟大力敲擊著胸骨，他內心的一部分等待被拒絕 - 最壞情況是史蒂夫會因此離開他。他的目光在史蒂夫半闔的眼瞼巡梭，想要看進他的眼睛。

史蒂夫只是微笑著，全然慢條斯理，他的手指穿插在巴基長長的髮絲間，帶著鍾愛地神情輕柔的梳著。

 

“我也愛你，巴克。”

 

巴基覺得他的心臟整個澎起來，像一顆裝滿氫氣的氣球飄飄然地在空氣中上升。他好奇那顆歡快飄揚的心是否會有歸位的一天，但他並不擔心，因為它已經是史蒂夫的啦！這絕對是他生命中最美好的一天。

“再說一遍？”

史蒂夫咯咯輕笑。 “我愛你，巴基.巴恩斯。”

“我也愛你，史蒂夫.羅傑斯，”巴基微笑著，再次親吻史蒂夫，他站起來，雙臂摟住史蒂夫然後一把抱起金髮小子。當史蒂夫把腿纏在巴基腰間，碾磨著他，他開始走向臥室，兩人還在接吻。 “這就要求慶祝式來一發，”他補充說，讓史蒂夫大笑起來。

“總算決定要把你的拳頭伸進來了嗎？”史蒂夫問，咬住了巴基的下唇，然後把它吸進嘴裡。

巴基呻吟著，捧著史蒂夫的屁股，讓他們豎起的堅挺互相撞擊。

“太棒了，沒問題。”

“好的。”

肯定是他生命中最美好的一天。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作語：結～～～～～結束！放心，他們結婚了，從此過著幸福快樂的生活，山姆欣喜若狂，終於把史蒂夫踢出門啦！因為沒有時間搞羅曼史的醫科生一點也不想要每天被餵狗糧啊！可憐的山姆。
> 
> 譯者語：哈哈哈哈！最後原作的話快笑死我，咳！總之就是性福美滿了這兩隻。（微笑）最後還有一章是小小番外。


	11. 番外-幸福城堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫以為他隱藏的很好，其實巴基早就猜到了...

（在原始結尾之前幾個月）

史蒂夫坐在巴基的床上，靠著床頭板，腳丫子塞在正在睡覺的公爵夫人身下，彎起的膝蓋上擱著素描簿，而巴基正在折著洗好的衣物。做家務總是令人痛苦，而巴基發現，在這個充滿居家感的時刻，他很難壓抑自己關於未來的幻想 - 包括戒指和嬰兒 - 尤其是當他盯著史蒂夫正狂熱地在素描簿上描繪著，異常專注，舌頭從嘴裡稍微伸出來。

“嘿，史蒂夫，你畫廊下次的畫展是什麼時候？”巴基不經意地問道，因為懶得站起身，只得努力在坐著的姿勢下把床單弄平、折疊起來。

“嗯？六 - ” 史蒂夫回答然後僵住，他的手緊抓著炭筆，發出咔噠一聲，筆斷了，那聲音讓巴基抬起頭來，當他意識到自己剛剛提出的問題，他也僵住了。接下來好幾秒鐘，他們就像被車頭燈驚嚇過度的小鹿，雙眼圓睜，互相瞪著對方。然後巴基挪開視線，開始搜腸刮肚地希望能找到什麼好理由來補救方才說漏嘴的事實。

“我的意思是美利堅的畫廊 - 我說"你的"是因為 - ”

“巴克？你 - 你知道了？”

史蒂夫突然看起來很害怕，雙手顫抖。

巴基舔舔嘴唇然後沉默了幾分鐘。 “嗯，對，我大概猜到了 - “他沉著地回答。 “對不起，史蒂夫，我不是有意 - ”

“你很抱歉？ 巴基？我 - 怎麼？”

“拜託，史蒂夫！給我一點信心！我們第一次談到美利堅時，你簡直是驚慌失措 - 我的意思是，你的畫作，然後你總是能得到畫展開幕當天的門票？我知道那是很貴而且很難拿到的！而且你總是很緊張，每當聽到客人試圖闡釋你的畫時，你都會嘲笑。然後那幅男人和貓的畫？雖然一點也不像 - 當然我很受寵若驚，此外，我看過你的素描，我也足夠瞭解藝術，能識別類似的風格。我不想直接問你，因為我覺得你對於談論這件事似乎很不自在，但是...” 巴基的肩膀微微下沉，在一番激昂的演說之後，他的呼吸變得有些急促，目光從史蒂夫身上挪開看向別處，史蒂夫驚訝地合不攏嘴，他的下巴在巴基滔滔不絕的演講中途時就掉下來了。

“我...我...”史蒂夫結結巴巴地試圖開口，但巴基搖了搖頭。

“沒事，史蒂夫。對不起，我不該提這個，我們忘掉剛剛那些，就當沒發生過吧！”

“不，巴克，”史蒂夫動了，位置的改變驚醒了公爵夫人，讓牠驚跳起來，不高興地對史蒂夫嘶嘶叫著抗議 - 打擾了她的美麗睡眠 - 然後驕傲地轉身跳離床鋪。

史蒂夫爬到巴基的大腿上，雙手捧著巴基的臉，強迫他抬眼讓他們四目相對。 “我很抱歉，我沒有告訴你。”他把額頭靠在巴基的額頭上，褐髮男子試著將手臂環在史蒂夫腰上。

“我很害怕，告訴別人這件事讓我覺得很奇怪，因為除了山姆以外沒有人知道。我的意思是，在業務之外，當然。我想告訴你，巴克，我發誓，但我很怕你會用不同的眼光看我，我很抱歉。沒有其他秘密了，我保證。除非是驚喜。”

巴基輕聲笑了起來，用鼻尖蹭來蹭史蒂夫的臉頰。

“原諒我？”史蒂夫低語，他的聲音很小，聽起來很脆弱，擰著巴基的心。

“噓.....沒有什麼需要被原諒的，”巴基低聲回應，很快地在史蒂夫的嘴唇上吻了一下。 “不過嘛...我不介意你盡你所能...補償我一下...”他笑的肉麻又邪惡。

“是咩？”史蒂夫說，他原本憂傷的眼睛突然變得風情萬種，臉蛋上咧開一個巨大的笑容。他推著巴基的肩膀，拉開他的襯衫，當深色頭髮的男子向後倒進床鋪時爬上他的大腿跨坐其上。 “我想...這很公平。”

 

****

 

這一次，這個畫廊又有一幅作品，男人的側面剪影有一隻貓捲曲在肩上，只是這一次，剪影被光線包圍，並從畫布的黑暗邊緣將另一個更小的剪影拉到光裡。不消說，這幅畫的售價是前一幅的兩倍。

公爵夫人和山姆都喜歡突然湧入的禮物和異國情調的食物。但如果被問到，山姆鐵定會義正詞嚴地指出，他絕對值得這些禮物，因為他得忍受 “這兩個戀愛症候群笨蛋 - 每一天！”。如果公爵夫人可以說話，她也會同意的。對吧！公爵夫人？

公爵夫人嘆了口氣。

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes！完結啦哈哈哈哈！  
> 翻這種傻白甜果然很心情整個好好～^^  
> 覺得這個故事有娛樂到你？不要吝嗇給我和原作點個愛心吧！
> 
> 接下來要慢慢來翻Wingman啦！  
> 歡迎跳坑(๑´ڡ`๑)


End file.
